


A special kind of sadness

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Bot Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions Torture, Profoundbots, hurt!Dean, mentions abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean isnt the same since Michael, Castiel tries to figure out what's wrong





	A special kind of sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of the Profoundbond bot prompts 
> 
> The fic was betad by Cass, thanks so much

It takes them only three weeks to get Dean back, and right away Sam and Castiel can sense that Dean isn’t the same person he once was. 

 

Dean became distant, only saying a few words here and there to Sam and Castiel, and when Castiel tried to initiate anything between them in the bedroom Dean turned him down without an explanation of why 

 

“I'm gonna head to the library, do some research.” Sam says, resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder before he leaves the room. 

 

Castiel watches him leave before he stands up and heads towards the showers. He can hear Dean's voice, hear the sadness behind the song that he's singing and it breaks his heart.

 

He's use to hearing soft and magical songs behind his boyfriend's voice and the fact that there was heartache, anger and pain in the song broke Castiel. 

 

Castiel leans against the door, folding his arms across his chest as he listened in. 

 

The words echoed off the walls, reaching Castiel's ears.

 

Castiel stands in the doorway for a few moments, eyes fluttering shut and listening to the melody.

 

The water shuts off a few minutes later. 

Castiel can hear the ruffling of some clothes and Dean steps out a few moments later. He has a shirt on, the water wetting it. 

 

“Hey Cas.” 

 

Dean walks past Castiel, barely giving him another glance.  

 

“Are you okay Dean?” 

 

Castiel follows closely behind him. 

 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” 

 

“I heard the song. The hurt that laced your voice. You seemed  _ hurt _ .” 

 

When Dean finally makes his way towards his room he takes a seat on the bed, dropping his towel to the ground and taking off his shirt. 

 

Castiel stares, eyes going wide when he sees the marks on Dean's body. 

 

He hadn't seen those before. 

 

“Can you hand me my boxers please? The drawer behind you and don't say anything. Please don't say anything.” 

 

Castiem does as he's told, retrieving the boxers and handing them to Dean.

 

“How can I not? Dean you're covered in bruises. Your chest looks at though someone ran a knife down it. You're hurt. What happened to you?” 

 

Dean stands, pulling on his boxers and picking the towel back up. He dries his hair, turning his back towards Castiel. 

 

“Did Michael do that to you? I know how ruthless he can be, what kind of man that he is. Dean did he hurt you?” 

 

Dean's shoulders hunch, he stops his movements. “Doesn't matter now right? Michael is gone, we won't see him again.” 

 

Castiel moves towards Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder that Dean shrugs off. 

 

“It matters to me. This… you need to talk to someone about it. You can't just bottle this up. I know it's the Winchester way but look how that has turned out for you both in the past. This will hurt you in the long run and I can't sit by and watch it happen.” 

 

Dean turns back around towards Castiel. There's anger in his eyes that Castiel had seen only a few times before. 

 

“The thing with Michael is done. He's gone and we're moving past this. Do you understand me?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I don't and we are not. You're not ignoring this. I want to know what happened with Michael and you while you were posted by him.” 

 

Dean tries to walk past him, only to have Castiel grab his arm and hold him in place. 

 

“I'm worried about you. Sam is worried about you and we both love you. Dean, don't turn us away. Don't close us off.” 

 

Dean shakes his arm free. 

 

“This isn't the right time for me to tell you, Cas I don't think I can. No one will understand what I'm going through.” 

 

“If you were tortured, hurt in anyway you don't think your brother won't understand it? What he went through with Lucifer, you don't think that he of all people can't comprehend what happened with you? I might not, but I'm willing to try, to sit and listen and help you as much as I possibly can. But you have to let me in Dean.” 

 

Silence fill the air before Dean turns and walks back towards the bed. 

 

He takes a seat, Castiel sits next to him. 

 

“Dean. What happened exactly while you were possessed by Michael?” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“I tried. I really did. I fought as hard as I could to get out, to regain control but the bastard didn't care. He, tortured me Cas. Burned me, left marks down my body and what he would tell me. Things he would show me. I've been through a lot. I went to hell and I survived. I was told things down there and I let it go because I knew that no one could get out and hurt Sam. But with Michael. He ran through scenarios. Showed me moments where he could kill Sam and you and I would helpless against it. I didn't want to risk that, I couldn't risk it. So after the abuse, the torture I complied. And even now, even though he's gone I'm still afraid that I'll wake up and all of this was just a dream.” 

 

Castiel places a hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him close to his chest. 

“You don't have to worry about that anymore. This is real. Sam and I aren't going anywhere and we're going to help you as much as we can. I'll help you as much as I can. Those dreams, those fevered hallucinations, all of that is in the past now. Do you understand me?” 

 

_ A kiss  _

 

“Nothing or no-one will hurt you.” 

 

_ Another kiss to the forehead.  _

 

“I'll protect you. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you.” 

 

_ A kiss to the lips. _

 

“Do you understand me?” 

 

Dean nods. 

 

“Yeah. I do.” 

 

“Good. Now, let's get you something to eat and then we can figure out what you're going to say to Sam when he gets back.” 

 


End file.
